wooparoomountainfandomcom-20200216-history
Helpful Guides
This applies to both Wooparoo Mountain, as well as the re-release version Wooparoo Land. 1. Do NOT buy Summon Stones, except for the single type ones who, prior to you having one, can only be obtained by buying their Summon Stone. Two/three types Wooparoos and Star Wooparoos can be obtained for free via crossing, so don't bother buying their Summon Stone, you will eventually get them for free via crossing. The only exception to this single type rule is Drakee, who should never be bought as it requires lots of Gems yet can be obtained via crossing. Also, do NOT bother using Gems or Lucky Tickets if you are crossing two Wooparoos that shares the same types, because there's good chance to get a single type Wooparoo. For example, crossing Fircoon (Fire) with Raffly (Fire-Forest) has a good chance to result in another Fircoon, and crossing Yuni (Ice-Forest) with Rosie (Forest-Ice), has a really high chance of resulting in Fori (Forest) or Frostle (Ice). It would be a major waste to use Gems or Lucky Tickets only to get a cheap and easily obtainable one type Wooparoo like Fori. Using Gems to speed up a summoning or creating a Habitat however, is relative - if it only needs 1 Gem or 2 Gems, you might as well wait instead, but if it takes a huge amount of Gems (16 or more), then you have to consider if it is worth it, especially if there are Gems being offered as reward for a summon. The best time to use Gems to speed up a summoning, is when it takes somewhere between 3 and 15 Gems. If there are Gems being offered for a summon however, it's better to just wait no matter what, to maximize your profit. 2. Crossing Wooparoo usually yield result whose type(s) is/are present in the materials. For example, crossing Frostle (Ice) with Chirpie (Thunder) may yield another Frostle, another Chirpie, or a Batty (Ice-Thunder), while crossing Lillady (Fire-Earth) with Pixx (Thunder-Forest) may yield Muddie (Earth-Forest). There are two exceptions however: * One, if the crossing pair that becomes the materials are a Fire Wooparoo and a Water Wooparoo, the result might be Drakee. This is the only way to get the single type Wind Wooparoo Drakee without buying its Summon Stone, which costs a lot of Gems unlike the other single type Wooparoos. * Two, sometimes, a crossing may yield a Star Wooparoo instead. In any other cases, it is impossible to obtain a result whose type(s) is/are not present in the materials. Examples: * It is impossible to obtain Rex (Magic-Wind) by crossing Froggy (Water-Forest) with Dori (Earth-Ice), because neither Froggy nor Dori has the type Magic or Wind. * It is also impossible to obtain Craggie (Wind-Earth) by crossing Rosa (Wind-Ice-Forest) with Sharky (Water-Magic), because even though Rosa has the Wind type, neither Rosa nor Sharky has the Earth type. 3. The type of the result can be from one of the materials. For example, it is possible to obtain Fenroor (Fire-Ice) by crossing Rudol (Fire-Ice-Forest) with Giras (Wind-Thunder). Another example would be obtaining Pepe (Fire-Thunder) by crossing Fluffie (Thunder-Fire) with Muddie (Earth-Forest). To better ensure the chance of getting the Wooparoo you want, it is better to use less types, for example, crossing Fori (Forest) with Hydroar (Water) to have better chance at getting Coraloo or Puffer (Water-Forest). However, the above "result from one material" rule still apply, meaning it is possible to get another Fori or Hydroar instead. But this single type crossing still has better chance of getting Coraloo or Puffer, than say, Vinal (Forest-Earth) with Walroo (Ice-Water), which may produce Yuni (Ice-Forest) or Hedgie (Ice-Earth) or Seamander (Earth-Water) instead, or even producing another Vinal or Walroo. More types = more complex combinations, meaning less chance of getting what you want. However, note that to get a Star Wooparoo, you do need to use more types, usually at least 4 different types. 4. Getting a two/three types Wooparoo doesn't require specific cross. As long as the two materials in the crossing have the types that the result you want have, then it is possible to obtain that result. This applies even if you are trying to get one of two Wooparoos that shares the same element and summon time, for example Pigaroo (Forest-Wind) and Cactore (Wind-Forest). Crossing Tigren (Ice-Wind) and Cranne (Fire-Forest) may produce Cactore, that doesn't mean that particular crossing is impossible to obtain Pigaroo. It is perfectly possible. For getting a one type Wooparoo like Moler (Earth) or Gummie (Fairy), just cross two Wooparoos that shares the same type as the one type Wooparoo you want. For example, cross Cancan (Thunder-Earth) with Gongon (Earth-Thunder) to have a high chance at getting Moler (Earth) or Chirpie (Thunder). Alternatively, just buy their Summon Stone, especially if they're cheap and doesn't take long to be summoned anyway. 5. Which Wooparoo selected first when crossing, and which type is its primary/secondary, doesn't matter for the result. In the above Tigren and Cranne example, even if you pick Tigren first, and even though Wind is Tigren's secondary type, it is still possible to obtain Cactore as the result, even though Wind is Cactore's primary type, not secondary. 6. While using Gems or Lucky Tickets when crossing does improve your chance to get better Wooparoo (for example, getting Yuni instead of Hedgie when crossing Vinal & Walroo), it does NOT mean it is absolutely necessary. Always remember, it all still depends on luck. Even the much rarer Star Wooparoo can be obtained without using any Gem or Lucky Tickets, if you happens to be lucky enough. So not having any Gem or Lucky Tickets doesn't mean there's zero chance of obtaining the rarer Wooparoo. They're just rarer, not impossible. 7. Although opening the Woopatemple, getting the Magicross, and getting Woopacave all costs a large amount of Gems, they really worth the price. Make sure to save some money so you can buy the Gems needed. Woopacave in particular, will practically be a requirement if you want to keep at least 1 of each Wooparoo species. 8. If you get a Wooparoo or a Decoration you don't want, don't hastily sell it away. Put it somewhere first, so you get the Experience from it first. Even if it's small, it is still an additional Experience. Don't waste it. 9. If you don't have one specific design in your mind for your Wooparoo village, it is better to leave empty area instead of putting all Habitats/Buildings/Decorations you have in all available area. Having an empty area means you can change your village's appearance easily by moving the Habitats and Buildings to the empty area first, and you also don't need to put the Decorations to your Bag first. The best way to do this, is to keep everything in the main village, and use the Magic Garden area as your "empty area". If you can't unlock Magic Garden yet, you can pick a spot in your village (preferably with enough size for at least 2 big Habitats) to be used as your temporary empty area. Having an empty area is also useful when you get a Decoration from Roopa's Magic Cauldron that you don't want, as you can place it in the empty area to get the Experience, before selling it away. 10. Buy the wings-shaped Booster for all your Habitats as soon as possible. The increase in Mana Orb production is well worth it.